


Ghosts in the Wind

by Felikiss (Menagra)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If people can see players inside of stores.. imagine who else might be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menagra/pseuds/Felikiss
Summary: Eri liked to shop. It took her mind off of things. Things like her best friend's death, for example. Now if only one shopping trip didn't provide an unfortunate reminder.





	Ghosts in the Wind

To say Eri had been feeling down lately was an understatement. She called many people friends, but only one person would ever be her best. 

That person was Shiki Misaki, and she died last week. So to take her mind of that unfortunate happenstance, Eri went shopping like she always did.

Once she entered the store, Eri didn‘t know what she expected, but the argument going on in front of her eyes certainly wasn‘t one of them. Two people, a boy and a girl, shouted at each other because of a stuffed cat. 

"How often do I have to tell you! Mr.Mew is a cat! Not a pig!“ The girl threw her arms up in the air. 

The boy was unaffected by this display, "Well, he still looks like a pig to me.“

Now, an argument at a clothing store wasn‘t that unusual. 

If only that girl didn't sound exactly like Shiki and looked exactly like Eri.

She must be dreaming, Eri decided. Because Shiki is dead, she died a week ago, and Shiki looked different, too. 

That voice though… and she was even holding Mr.Mew...

"Come on, Stalker. We haven‘t got all day. Just pick something and let‘s go“ the boy spoke up again and tapped his wrist as if he were wearing a watch. They had settled the argument while she was distracted.

The girl pouted again, „Neku! We‘ve still got a few hours! And when will you just call me Shiki!“

Definitely a dream. A bag dropped to the floor and the two arguing teens jumped in suprise. With a start, Eri realized the bag that fell was her own, and the duo was now staring at her.  
The look-alike's ‘s eyes widened in what Eri thought was either shock, horror, or a mix of both, "Neku, we need to go right now. Quick“

"Wait, weren‘t you the one that said we still had hours left? What‘s gotten into you?“

Eri couldn‘t speak, paralyzed, and simply looked at her doppelgängers face, „Shiki? Is that you?“

That was the final staw for what had to be Shiki. In one quick motion, she grabbed her partner‘s arm and sprinted out the door. Other people watched in fascination at the teenage drama that transpired, but Eri didn‘t care. That was Shiki. Shiki was dead. As her only possible course of action, Eri dashed out of the store. 

She had to know, how was this possible? One short sprint later and Eri caught up to the retreating duo, only to see Shiki‘s form retreat through the door. 

When Eri opened the door, they were gone, like ghosts in the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> NO BETAS WE ARE EMBARRASSED LIKE MEN. This was fuelled by wish fulfilment, the twewy ost, and a lot of embarrassment so take my first fic before i combust.


End file.
